Con la simple palabra
by laDy-yaoi6
Summary: Duo&Heero...ONESHOT Quieren saber como se conocieron estos dos chicos? entren aqui.. Yaoi!un poco de Lemon!.. dejen reviews porfa! o


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Gundam wing no me pertenecen ToT

**Contenido Yaoi **

**Pareja:** DuoXHeero

**Advertencia:** contiene un poco de lemon

Bueno Ahora aquí empieza mi fic…

"**Con la simple palabra"**

**por:**

**Lady yaoi**

La noche tranquila, dos cuerpos entrelazados… uno de ellos despierta ligeramente para no ocasionarle lo mismo a su compañero… observa la luna fijamente y contempla como ésta descarga sus ligeros rayos en el rostro de su amante haciendo resaltar su semblante angelical, una mano se posa sutilmente en una de sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que su poseedor esboza una sonrisa reconfortante… recordando su primer encuentro, con su único amor…

_Con la simple palabra de hablar todos los días, _

_Que es tan noble que nunca llegara a ser vulgar_

_Voy diciendo estas cosas que casi no son mías,_

_Así como la playas no son del mar._

-Duo, terminaste de desempacar tus cosas?- preguntaba un chico castaño de nombre trowa- Duo?

-si trowa, ya he terminado- replico echándose en su cómoda cama.

Acababan de llegar escasos minutos, las vacaciones para estos chicos acaban de empezar. Habían arribado a las hermosas playas de cozumel donde pasarían el verano…

El primero era Duo Maxwell, un chico realmente atractivo, con una coleta trenzada que le quedaba maravillosa, por donde pasaba chicos y chicas se deleitaban la visión; luego venían trowa y Quatre… estos chicos eran pareja, y por ultimo estaba wufei, un chico proveniente de china y no muy hablador.

-Ey! Que les parece si nos vamos a las aguas ya? Me estoy aburriendo de esperar- decía un Quatre impaciente. Trowa le seguía ya que no podía negarle nada a su pareja.

Wufei tomo otra dirección distinta a ellos, pues no gustaba de hacer mal tercio.

Duo tardó un poco mas ya que no se había colocado su bañador, luego este salió del lugar donde se hospedaban y se dirigió a buscarlos al lugar antes mencionado.

Al punto de no haberlos encontrado se dio por vencido la sed también acabó con él; se sentó cerca de la barra del bar y se dispuso a ordenar, pero algo mas captó su atención.

Era un chico bastante apuesto, un castaño singular y unos ojos cobalto hermosos. Al pareces Duo se había quedado atónito con semejante semblante, hasta que este giró al sentir su mirada sobre él.

-se te ofrece algo?- el chico interrogó

-eh.. no… nada-

-Entonces deja de mirarme así que no es muy agradable- objeto el ojos cobalto.

Comenzó a alejarse mientras dejaba un pequeño trozo de papel en la barra… A lo que Duo le gritó- Cual es tu nombre?- Pero el joven sólo levantó su brazo en señal de despedida.

Miró el papel… lo abrió y tenía en el "Heero", al parecer heero leyó a Duo como un libro, ya que sabía exactamente lo que le iba a preguntar. Duo solo sonrió para si mismo.

_Con la simple palabra con que se cuenta un cuento,_

_Que es la vejez eterna de la eterna niñez,_

_La ilusión, como un árbol que se deshoja al viento, _

_Muere con la esperanza de nacer otra vez._

Trowa y Quatre entran, cuando ven ahí a Duo deciden acercárseles, pero al parecer Duo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Pov de Duo

_El ángel que tanto había ansiado ha bajado para desgarrar mi corazón… No hay criatura mas hermosa como la que se encuentra frente a mis ojos._

_Prefectura ansiada por los dioses, acaso se han dado cuenta de que eras tu lo que necesitaba en estos momentos?. Ojalá Que así sea, quiero verte, verte de nuevo._

_No! Duo… no debes presionar así tu corazón, lo más probable es que no lo verás mas, este es un sitio muy grande… por kamy alo mejor y el tiene pareja, es lo mas probable después de todo es muy atractivo como para estar solo y creo que tendría menos intención en salir con un "chico"._

Los Cuarto jóvenes habían pasado una esplendida tarde en esas playas.

Después de que Duo saliera de su trance acompaño a Trowa y Quatre a la búsqueda de wufei pero al parecer estaba muy ocupado! Con alguien mas.

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer wufei no perdía el tiempo- los chicos confirmaban con la cabeza al tiempo que se retiraban para no ser un estorbo.

Un cuerpo chocó con el suyo y lo sujeto por los hombros, sintiendo dos tersas manos cerca de su desnudos hombros, le hacían sentir bien, muy bien, pero debía salir del trance. Un susurro en su oído le despertó.

-deberías tener mas cuidado-

-heero?- cuestionó sorprendido Duo al momento de voltear.

-cierto- comentó con aire afirmativo.- cual es el tuyo?

D..du..o- trowa y Quatre lo miraban como estaba quedando en ridículo frente al joven apuesto… pero solo cruzaban las miradas.

Se retiraron y dejaron a un nervioso joven trenzado con su supuesto conocido.

-Es un placer Duo- Tomó su mano y le dio un roce con sus delineados labios.

Este acto sólo logro que Duo enrojeciera al punto de bajar su cabeza donde no lo alcanzara su mirada. Heero sonrió triunfante.

- Tu.. yo… quieres que tomemos algo? o/o-

-Me parece bien- toma asiento en un lugar cercano y Duo lo sigue ordenando un par de bebidas.

-dime heero de donde eres?-

-Tokio tu?-

-pues… yo…-

- te gusto?- Esta pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a Duo… A caso era tan obvio? No sabía que responder.

Que le diría si decía que si… El sabía que por su mente pasaban muchas cosas y entre ellas se encontraba un sentimiento nuevo, lo había sacado el, su joven ojos cobalto.

- a.. a que te.. refieres?- Heero solo cerró los ojos.

EL chico castaño se levantó tranquilamente y dio media vuelta.

_Con la simple palabra te ofrezco lo que ofreces,_

_Amor que apenas colegas cuando te has ido ya:_

_Quien perfuma un a rosa se equivoca dos veces._

_Pues la rosa se seca y el perfume se va._

Lo dejará marchar? Y si acaso Heero no le correspondía? Es verdad que no ha podido apartar su imagen en ningún momento, esos ojos que lo hipnotizaron en un instante se marchan. Debía actuar. Rápido.

-Me gustas- gritó a distancia dando un pequeño sobresalto en la mesa, la gente lo observó pero no le dio importancia.

De detuvo en seco, giró de nueva cuenta y caminó de nueva cuenta hasta este.

Levantó su barbilla, y deposito un suave beso en la delgada cúpula de sus labios, casi rozándolos.

Podía sentir su respiración cerca, muy cerca de su parecer. Un revuelto se sentimientos le indagó sus cuerpo no se movió. Pero el del emisor de tan cálido beso fue desapareciendo de nueva cuenta por el pasillo.

Duo al fin se movió y trato de seguirle pero no lo encontró.

Trowa y Quatre llegaron a la casa y entre besos y caricias que tanto disfrutaban el uno del otro, lograron terminar la comida; Pronto llegarían los demás compañeros para cenar.

Wufei había propuesto a la chica con la que había estado saliendo desde su llegada que los acompañara lo cual les pareció una buena idea.

Wufei llegó con Noin, ahí estaban esperándolos en la sala de estar, Trowa y Quatre. Tomaron asiento y comenzaron a charlar un poco para conocerla mejor.

La perilla giró una vez mas, sus miradazas se centraron en un abatido Duo con la cabeza gacha, al ver que tenían compañía sonrió peculiarmente para no hacer saber la tristeza que se apoderaba de el momentáneamente.

Quatre incitó con la mirada a Duo que tomara asiento respectivamente.

Así lo hizo.

- Y dinos Noin, has venido tu sola a pasar tus vacaciones?- comentó el joven castaño cuyo nombre era Trowa.

- No, he venido con mi hermano-

- Eso es bueno, si estuvieras sola, alguien podría aprovecharse para hacerte daño.

- No es necesario, Heero cuida muy bien de mí- Realmente su hermano cuidaba muy bien de ella, siempre lo hacía.

Los ojos de Duo parecían haber resplandecido al escuchar ese nombre. El que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches, ese que deseaba oír por siempre.

Trowa y Quatre lo percibieron. Se miraron y continuaron.

- Y tu hermano vino solo a acompañarte? O tuvo un motivo especial?- Siguió indagando Trowa.

- Pues… el dice que solo para cuidar de mí. Pero últimamente anda muy extraño, distante, para mi que esta interesado en alguien pero no es muchas palabras como para contármelo, estoy casi segura de eso-

La mirada de Duo pareció de repente haber perdido las ganas de brillar como previamente lo hizo.

"_Debí imaginármelo, el piensa en alguien más y ese alguien no soy yo, entonces que significó ese roce de bocas?. Lo sabía el juega, sólo juega, sin embargo estoy dispuesto a seguir tu juego por mas triste y miserable que me haga sentir, me has cautivado. Definitivamente."_

- Bueno, ya fueron muchas preguntas sobre el tal Heero, pareciera que les gustase- disertó de mala gana wufei para que dejaran el maldito tema de una vez.

Una buena cena pasó, aunque no lo fue para el chico trenzado; Quería saber mas de él… aun más.

Llamaban a la puerta, wufei se levanto para atenderla.

- Noin esta contigo?-

- Sí, me imagino que tu debes ser el dichoso hermano- Arqueo una ceja esperando una señal de afirmación.

En la cocina alguien de pronto conoció esa voz, esa que quería volver a escuchar.

Hizo su aparición frente a la puerta de donde esta provenía.

-He..eero..- Duo volvió a ponerse nervioso una vez mas.

-Vaya, así que aquí es donde te quedas- Dijo, pasando hasta toparse las miradas de una manera menos distanciada.

Los demás salieron del comedor. Noin corrió a abrazar a su hermano mayor, intermediando entre los extrañados Duo y Heero.

Trowa y Quatre salieron de la casa llevándose a Wufei con ellos.

Noin los siguió después. No sin antes decirle un "haz lo que te dicte tu corazón" casi en un susurro a su hermano.

_Con la simple palabra que arde en su propio fuego, _

_Siento que en mí es orgullo lo que en otro es desdén:_

_Las estrellas no existen en las noches de ciego._

_Pero, aunque él no lo sepa, lo iluminaran también._

Heero lo tomó de la barbilla y lo acercó hasta quedar a la altura de su boca. Depositó un beso en ella.

Duo lo correspondió y lo abrazó por el cuello. Heero comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de playa de Duo y lo acariciaba con suavidad sin obviar ninguna parte de su espalda.

Lo vuelve a besar apasionadamente mientras se acercan al sillón y de desploman encima sintiendo sus cuerpos uno cerca de otro.

Duo queda debajo de Heero y esta le arranca los shorts que traía puestos mientras el otro hace los mismo con su camisa y los pantalones de Heero. Quedando ambos en bóxer y agitados por el calor.

Las piernas de Duo de enredan en las caderas de heero que comienza a lamer sus pezones hasta que quedan endurecidos por placer… Los gemidos comienzan a salir de sus bocas y ahora Duo es quien toma la iniciativa para colocar a Heero En el piso de la habitación ya que el sillón no era el lugar más cómodo para hacerlo en un día tan caluroso como ese.

Comenzó mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda a lo que Heero gime con mas intensidad. Luego baja un poco a su cuello, besándolo, saboreando cada parte de tocaba.

Heero volvió a tomar el control de la situación observó su firme abdomen, Duo estaba echo un bombón que no dejaría que se derritiera en manos de otro que no fuera el mismo, lo miró detenidamente.

Bajo por todo su abdomen hasta llegar a su ombligo y juguetear un poco con él. Arrancó su ropa interior, necesitaba hacerlo suyo inmediatamente, las ganas se incrementaron para ambos.

Duo también de deshizo de los bóxer su compañero en un momento fugaz y le admiró la belleza que tenía frente a sus ojos. Lo deseaba, mas que a nada en el mundo y lo tenía consigo.

Heero abrió un poco las piernas de Duo y subió para darle un pequeño beso a este para saber si le permitiría entrar. A lo que Duo termino de abrirlas completamente. Eso fue un "si".

Heero Miró el orificio y lo lubricó con su lengua para que estuviese listo para entrar. El chico trenzado se retorcía de placer, estaba a punto de estallar de ganas. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba listo, tomó su miembro y lo introdujo despacio para que se acostumbrara a sentirle dentro. Comenzó su danza… Duo tomó el ritmo muy rápido y el joven ojos cobalto le llenaba de besos todo su pecho desnudo y de vez en cuando los depositaba en su boca… El momento llegó y sintió como Heero de derrama dentro llenándolo de su deliciosa esencia.

Este se tumba al lado de Duo y lo abraza como si de un niño se tratase y Duo quiso hablar pero la voz de su amante interrumpe.

-A mi también- lo mira directamente al rostro- a mi también me gustas.

Duo sintió como su corazón de estremeció de felicidad al escuchar semejantes palabras. Como seguir creyendo que Heero podría estar jugando con él, si le había hablado con una sinceridad tan innegable. Por lo que sólo lo besó y continuó en sus brazos reconfortantes.

El día de la partida era mañana… Ambos se sentían devastados con la idea de separarse por lo que habían pasado todo el tiempo posible juntos.

Por la noche como despedida habían hecho una linda fogata a las orillas de la playa… Un lindo retrato parecían… Trowa y Quatre asando malvaviscos, Wufei tocaba la guitarra y Noin le admiraba…. Heero y Duo… ambos se cubrían con una frazada y se deleitaban de su mutua compañía.

-Te…a..mo..- Heero le sorprendió a su pequeño koi…

Duo se sonrojó y contestó.

-Yo también- Se acurrucó mas a su lado.

- te extrañaré mucho-

- Porque? … Ahora que lo recuerdo nunca me dejaste terminar de hablar.. yo también resido en Tokio- La cara de Heero se alegró de escuchar eso y lo besó.

_Y así, como un arroyo que se convierte en río, _

_Y que en cada cascada se purifica mas,_

_Voy cantando ese canto tan ajeno y tan mío._

_¡Con la simple palabra que no muere jamás!_

Los ojos de Heero se abrieron y al ver a su Duo despierto lo abrazó y le depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-Mañana será un año- Lo vio a los ojos.

-Lo sé, un año después de haber encontrado mi felicidad- Heero sonrió

- Nuestra felicidad-

-Te amo-

- Yo también- Esa fue la ultima frase el chico trenzado para volver a dormir junto a su ángel.

¡Con la simple palabra!

**Lady yaoi: Hoolaaasz… wenuu pSz.. aki akaba mi fic..xDD.. oJala que les haya gustado.. porfavoor.. manDen reviews.. Me alegrará saber su opinión sobre él… Me despido xD… matta ne!**


End file.
